Curse of the Wolf
by spades4891
Summary: Jamie Mikaelson is the half sister of Klaus, but was raised as his daughter. She is raised as a normal teenager. How will this affect her? (Bad synopsis) WARNING: Will contain spanking or c/p of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie rested her chin with her fists scowling as she watched the group of junior boys play an impromptu football game out on the yard. She narrowed her glare as she studied Tyler Lockwood and his "holier than thou" attitude. His smugness and entitled attitude made her nauseous and the anger boiled inside of her. Jealousy coursed through her veins and if she didn't share her father's temper, she would be out there whooping all the boys at their little game-it didn't matter to her that she was supposed to be human or a "meek young girl". Her competitive nature was dying to come out, but she suppressed it mostly because of her older brother's orders. She picked up her blue pen with the chewed top and began to doodle in her spiral notebook, bored out of her mind. She began the outline of a wolf, the eyes penetrating and sharp. She allowed herself to become engulfed in her own drawing, her focus on the shape and personality of her new wolf. It was slender, but the coat soft and smooth.

"Jamie!" The tone made her jump causing her to throw her pen and come out of her thoughts. She quickly brought her eyes to her history teacher's face. She slouched a bit in embarrassment it became apparent how annoyed he was. He stood tall with his arms crossed against his chest, his impatience and frustration painted in his stance. She bit her lip, unsure how long he had been trying to get her attention. "Since you clearly like staying in your spot, how about you stay there until four young lady."

"Come on, Coach Miller." Jamie whined.

"Do not "Come on, Coach Miller" me! Everyday this week you have gone of into dreamland, not paying any attention. How are you going to pass my class if you keep going somewhere else?" He sat on the desk across from her, giving his full attention. His face softened as he waited for her response. "Well?"

"I'm sorry. I'll do better." She respectfully replied.

"I don't know. This is the second time we have had this conversation. I think it's time I call your dad."

"Please don't. I said I'll do better." Her heart jumped, and she held a breath.

"Do not move. I expect your homework to be done before you leave." Coach Miller got up and headed over to his desk grabbing his phone and a piece of paper from his desk. Jamie saw him give her one more look and a sigh, as he dialed his phone. "Homework." He said, pointing to her desk. She carefully watched him walk outside the door, but remaining close enough to see her but be out of earshot-or so he would think.

Shit, she thought. He's going to call him. She bit her lip in anticipation as she focused her hearing on Coach Miller's voice.

"Good afternoon. This is Dave Miller at the high school. I would like to speak with Jamie Mikaelson's father." As hard as Jamie struggled, she couldn't hear who was on the other end of the phone. She groaned in frustration. "I am keeping her in detention today until four." Jamie closed her eyes, groaning. "That would be fine, I will be here until four. I'll see you then."

Coach Miller opened the door, his brow arching towards me. "Did you do any homework?"

"Did you call my dad?"

"It got your attention, didn't it? Besides, I think it will do you some good."

"For you anyway." She muttered. She laid her head back, tapping her pen softly against her desk. This seriously could not get any worse, she frowned wishing she could just disappear. She hadn't been a model student but this would be the first time she had to have her "father" come to the school-well in a few decades anyway. In truth, her father died about a thousand years ago. She was only Klaus Mikaelson's half-sister on his father's side but due to his charming ways, he had managed to get a witch to curse her to immortality-linked to him. She would remain physically a human and a wolf, but she could only die an Original death since she was tied to Klaus. Unfortunately, once she hit puberty, her aging ceased so she remained a meek teenage girl of thirteen, barely missing fourteen. Despite not sharing Esther or Mikael's genes, the other Mikaelsons treated her as their own, taking responsibility in her raising. She had been with them since Klaus found her when she was a toddler in the woods after Mikael tore apart the village, ripping her family apart brutally just after Henrik was murdered and the curse took place. It was shortly afterwards that Klaus adopted her as his own daughter, changing her last name to Mikaelson.

Jamie held her breath as the door opened, her stomach twisting as she took notice of Elijah standing in the doorway. "Good afternoon, I am Elijah Michaelson." He flashed his charming smile and shook Coach Miller's hand. Jamie froze as they made eye contact. "Her father unfortunately had his hands tied and asked me to come down here for him."

"That's fine. Why don't you take a seat?" Coach motioned towards the empty chair next to his desk.

"Jamie, why don't you come take a seat next to me?" Elijah smiled, his eyes twitching in a glare.

"That's okay, Uncle Elijah."

"Jamielyn. Eleanor. Michaelson." Jamie's head dropped, wincing at his use of her full name. She got up quickly and dragged her feet next to Elijah, sitting. "Now what is it that seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Jamie has been-"

"I'm sorry," Elijah interrupted, his glare focusing on Jamie. "I was intending for my niece to answer the question."

Jamie cowered under Elijah's stare, her stomach rejecting her anger. She hated feeling like a coward or a little girl, so she growled in response to Elijah, his expression taking back to his neice's newfound disrespect and rebellion. "1916." Elijah forcefully growled, immediately causing Jamie to back down. Coach Miller looked confused, but Elijah knew Jamie understood his warning.

"I haven't been making any effort in his class." Jamie muttered, not wanting to drag this meeting any further. Elijah crossed his arms, as she bit her lip. "I haven't been paying attention, turned in some assignments late, and I haven't been studying as much as I should."

"Is there anything you would like to add, Coach Miller?"

"Her attitude has been slacking as well, but I think she covered it. The severity of this though is that she is about to fail the class which will hold her back a year if she does not change her grades. I thought her having her tests signed would help, but it didn't."

Oh fuck a stupid duck, Jamie cursed silently. She was going to be in a world of hurt.

"May I see these tests?" Elijah asked, a slight smile on his face. Jamie risked a glance at her uncle, holding her breath as she could see the fire in his eyes. Coach Miller handed him the last two tests, and Jamie tried to get out of the seat and winced when her uncle grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place. "One was signed by me and the other by her father."

"I questioned the signature of her father's, but she explained he was out of town for the second test so she said you signed it for him. It didn't look like her own handwriting."

"Would you please make a note to call and speak with Niklaus or myself if there is another test she must sign?"

"Yes."

"Another thing, do you carry a wooden ruler in here?" Jamie's heart dropped in her stomach, and she could feel her heart begin to race. Her eyes widened as she watched the Coach, with a confused expression, hand her uncle the ruler. She froze as Elijah turn his attention to her, holding her chin up. "Do I have your attention?"

"Yes Elijah."

"Stand up please." She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she stood, placing her hands on the desk in front of her. Without a second more, Elijah brought the ruler hard across the seat of her jeans ten times causing tears to sting in Jamie's eyes, threatening to spill. She thanked God she didn't cry, knowing Elijah let her off the hook with a very mild spanking. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes sir."

"I will meet with Coach Miller into discuss your progress. Let me warn you now, there better be improvement. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

Coach Miller was still shocked by the small spanking Elijah gave Jamie, but tried hard to hide it. "I think we are on the same page. Thank you."

"I highly doubt you will have further problems. Thank you." Elijah stood, shaking Coach Miller's hand. Jamie gathered her stuff, throwing it in her bags and muttering a 'thank you' to the Coach, knowing Elijah wouldn't tolerate her disrespect if she didn't. She followed Elijah, her head dropping in shame. She knew the spanking was nothing, but she had been spanked like a five year old in front of her teacher. She furrowed her brows in her uncle's direction, scowling at the audacity. How dare he spank her in front of her coach? She muttered something Elijah didn't understand, but it was enough for him to turn abruptly, causing Jamie to jump.

"Will we have an issue?"

"You didn't need to spank me." She muttered, losing all bravado she had mustered up moments before.

"You both needed a lesson in knowing how serious your family is about your education." Elijah responded simply.

"You spanked me." Jamie cried out, whining. Elijah let loose a small smirk before turning away. He opened the passenger door open for his niece, allowing her to climb in.

"Are you telling me you didn't deserve it?"

"I-"

"You think your father would have allowed for you to behave so?"

"Papa-"

"Jamielyn." Elijah's jaw set, and she let out a defeated sigh. "I thought so."

Jamie slumped into the seat, the ride taking her thoughts away. She wondered what her dad was doing. She knew he would soon be taking matters in his own hands in breaking the curse, but she had yet to decide what her own role would be. Would she help her father-even knowing that doing so three people would lose their lives? She let out a sigh before closing her eyes, the road humming below her. "When does the curse break?"

"Three nights." Elijah spoke softly, his hand patting her shoulder. She nodded in understanding, but she said nothing. She knew that soon she would have to decide whether she would help him capture his backup wolf and vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie rubbed her eyes, yawning as she sipped her coffee. She picked up her fork, picking apart the pancake Elijah put in front of her. "Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"I want to try out for the football team." Jamie bit her lip in anticipation for his response, knowing it could go either way. She watched Elijah study her, his expression softening as he continued pouring pancake batter in the skillet.

"It would not be up to me." He replied simply. "You would need to speak with Niklaus."

"When will he be home?"

"I am not sure if now would be a good time. Perhaps you should wait until he has succeeded in breaking the curse."

Jamie growled, throwing her fork down. "This stupid bloody curse is not the end of the world!"

"Young lady..." Elijah's threat lingered, instantly calming the nerves inside Jamie. As soon as Jamie backed down and her eyes apologetic, Elijah turned back to the stove.

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand what Papa's obsession is with this stupid curse." Jamie took another bite of her pancake.

"He wants to be a true hybrid. I believe you will have something to gain from it as well."

Jamie scoffed. What in the hell would I gain with Papa getting even more powerful, she thought. As if Elijah read her thoughts, he smiled. "He will be able to protect you."

"Okay, okay." Jamie rolled her eyes, throwing Elijah a wink. "I'm gonna head to the school."

"That reminds me-I need to set a meeting with Coach Miller."

"Not funny." Jamie growled, crossing her arms.

"Now young lady, I meant what I said."

"I know. By the way, if we are supposed to keep our identity a secret then why did you bring up 1916?" Jamie smirked thinking her uncle would be speechless, but his face remained calm and a smile creeped.

"You needed a reminder as to who you were speaking with. We could readdress this now if you'd like?"

"No! I mean no sir." Jamie threw a quick charming smile, kissed her uncle on the cheek before running out of the room with her bag slung on one shoulder. She shuddered as she recalled that horrible day in the spring of 1916. She had a private tutor, Amelie, who confessed to Elijah that she had been letting Jamie slack in her studies and she was growing defiant. One day Elijah decided to sneak in the home and watch the two working and when Jamie proved Amelie's testimony, he reached down and grabbed her arm. It was merely a tactic to scare her into behaving, but instead she fought him. Elijah put her over his knee and spanked her until she begged and cried for forgiveness. She didn't sit comfortably for a few days after that, especially since Elijah took over tutoring.

Once again, Jamie felt a chill down her spine as she quickly recollected the moment where Elijah began to have more of a hand in her upbringing. She pondered her life, wondering if Ansel had been alive whether she'd live a different life. She did not know who her mother was, but she remembered the love Ansel had for her. Jamie remembered crying and seeing Niklaus standing over her, tears brimming his eyes. "You look just like me." He had said to her. It was true, there was no denying the resemblance between the two. She had thick dark blonde hair, small framed face, she was athletically fit, and her eyes were a light grayish blue. She tended to be the opposite of him in personality, though Elijah tells her they are much alike. Jamie had a passion in art: music, paintings, singing, and culture. She had an eye for theatre and dance, though she lacked the patience for it. She also had his competitiveness, knowing it got her in trouble a time or two with Klaus. Klaus raised her with the help of his siblings. He cared for her and because of their age difference, he took on a more father-like role. When she got older and started calling him Papa, he didn't refuse but instead cherished it. Klaus was a leader, and Jamie followed. She did fight and want to do her own things, but since she was the young one and forever a child-she developed a more submissive style. Jamie loves her family, but her stomach twinges at the idea of the ritual to break the curse. How could she stand idly by while Klaus kills three innocent people? She shrugged her thoughts and made her way into the Mystic Grill.

"Hi there sweetheart." A bubbly waitress with dark curls framing her face greeted. She held a menu in one hand and Jamie followed her quietly. She was grateful the waitress sat her at the table in the far back corner. "Don't you have school today?"

"No ma'am. I'm homeschooled." Jamie lied with ease.

"Alright hon. What can I get for you?"

"A mystic omelette and an orange juice please." Jamie flashed a quick smile, watching the waitress walk away. She let out a breath and took out her journal. She had an urge to write about her thoughts regarding the curse. She felt uneasy, wishing things wouldn't change much. She held her chewed up blue pen, staring at the blank page.

"Hi there." Jamie jumped and regained her breathe when she saw a sophomore standing in front of her. "Is this seat taken?"

"N-no. Please." Jamie silently kicked herself, hearing her voice crack and noticing the heat rising in her cheeks.

"I see you're skipping out too?" The tall and slender boy smiled, his dark hair covering his eyes. "I'm Jeremy Gilbert by the way."

"I know who you are." Jamie replied weakly, smiling. "My name is Jamie."

"I know who you are." He replied, giving a subtle wink. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing yet." Jamie smiled, closing her journal. "Your sister is Elena right? She's the one dating Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yeah." The drop in Jeremy's smile did not go unnoticed. "Anyway, there's a party at the Old Lockwood party. Wanna go?"

Jamie scowled. "I hate him."

Jeremy laughed, raising a brow at her. "I'd love to hear that story someday. It won't be so bad. A lot of people are going to be there and the alcohol will be there too. And I'm going."

"What time?"

"I'll meet you at 10?"

"Okay." Jamie ripped a page from her journal with her phone number. "Text me?"

"Yeah." Jeremy took the paper and stood when the waitress arrived with Jamie's food. "Listen, I'm going to hang out in the cemetery for a bit if you wanna join me?"

"Sure." Jamie grinned as she watched Jeremy walk away. She bit into her omelette with glee and sighed. She was going to have to figure out a way to go to the party. There was not a doubt in her mind that her papa would forbid her from the party this close to the ritual-plus with her being on somewhat thin ice with Elijah wouldn't help her case. So instead, she hummed her favorite song thinking of a plan to sneak out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. I am using the storyline from Vampire Diaries as a base, but I am not following everything to detail. In my story, Jeremy is not dating Bonnie! I apologize for any mistakes, but please forgive them. I am developing my own line with these characters!**

"Uncle Elijah? Papa? Is anyone home?" Jamie flung her book bag down besides the door and waited patiently for a response. She grinned when she saw her papa come around the corner. "Hi Papa! I feel like I haven't seen you in days." She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him as tight as she could. She heard him chuckle softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"How was your day meyla?" 'Meyla' was a nickname Niklaus started calling her shortly after he found her. It was from their native tongue, meaning 'little girl'. She glanced up at him, with a smile and was happy to see that he was content. She could see the drooping of his eyes, and the soft exhaustion in his face.

"Are you alright, Papa?"

"I am fine, meyla. How was school?"

Her face dropped slightly, but Jamie prayed her father didn't catch it. "My day was fine. I made a new friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"I think we may settle down here in Mystic Falls. Possibly. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Jamie grinned, hugging Niklaus tighter.

Niklaus raised his blue eye at Jamie, studying her but he decided he wouldn't push it for now. He reached down and kissed the top of her head again. "Meyla, I want you to stay in the house tonight. I have some business I need to take care of and I would rather you be home safe."

As if on cue, Greta came in. She had dark skin, and black curls that went partially down her back. She wore a black leather jacket and had a look about her that was fierce. She was loyal to Niklaus, but only because he threatened to kill her family if she wasn't. "The Salvatore brother took the werewolf and vampire." Niklaus growled, but reached for his phone.

"Fine. If that's the way they want to play it, then fine."

"Do you have another plan?" Jamie asked, staring up at him.

"Of course." Niklaus shot back, a smirk on his face. He turned suddenly, his phone to his hear. "Ah, Katerina. I need you to lure Jenna out and turn her into a vampire." He snapped the phone shut, a tiny smirk appearing. "Greta, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes."

Niklaus turned back, bending down to Jamie's eye level. "Jamie, do not leave. Do you understand me?" Jamie groaned, but Niklaus shook her arm. "Meyla," he warned.

"Yeah, I understand." Jamie pouted, looking away from Niklaus. She cringed when she noticed his jaw tighten and his eyes narrowing on her. "I mean, yes sir." She quickly corrected herself. She let out a breath when his face softened. Crap, she thought. Now she was going to have to lie.

"Good girl."

"It'll be dark soon. We should leave now, Niklaus." Greta suggested, stepping towards the door.

Once again, Niklaus placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder before following Greta. "Behave." He ordered simply.

Jamie's phone buzzed with a text message. Are you ready? Jamie grinned, her cheeks blushing slightly.

Of course, she replied. I'll be there in a few. She took another look at herself and was pleased with what she saw. She had on a black dress shirt, with blue jeans, her black and white converses, and she was wearing her necklace she got from Niklaus on turning thirteen. She lightly curled the ends of her hair and put on mascara and lip gloss. She gave herself a little pep talk before finally heading outside and going to the Lockwood property.

It only took her about thirty minutes to walk to the Lockwood party, but she noticed cars piling around the property and she grinned. Her first high school party. She walked through the house and immediately noticed Jeremy arguing with an older man with black hair. She started to turn away, but Jeremy caught her attention. "Wait! Jamie." Much to the older guy's annoyance, Jeremy came running to her. "I'm glad you're finally here."

"Little Gilbert." The older guy's eyes narrowed and his voice bled with annoyance.

"Go away Damon." Jeremy scowled, taking Jamie's hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Damon stepped between them, looking up and down at Jamie. "You look vaguely familiar. Damon Salvatore." He extended his hand out, a charming smile on his face.

"Jamie Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson?" Damon dropped his smile, a look of confusion and slight bewilderment in his eyes. Just then another guy came up besides Damon and Jamie gasped. It couldn't be, she thought.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed, throwing Jeremy's hand to the side. She wrapped her arms around his waist, grinning. Stefan was her favorite out of all her dad's friends growing up. "I missed you so much."

"Uh…" Stefan's eyes were as wide as disks, his mouth open. "I…um…Damon?"

Damon smirked, a brow raised at Jamie's reaction to seeing Stefan. "Little girl, how do you know Stefan?"

"I thought you were someone else." She whispered, her cheeks flushed. She knew it wasn't someone else, but she had to keep her cover and already she hated the way Damon was looking at her.

"Whatever. We need to head out." Damon told Stefan. "Gilbert, keep your phone handy."

"Got it." Just like that they both left the party. Jamie didn't miss the concern on Jeremy's face, but as soon as she cleared her throat, Jeremy just smiled. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." She smiled. Even though she was only 13, everyone in Mystic Falls believed she was 15 and just tiny for her age. She took his hand as he lead her over to the bar. "We got an open bar."

Jamie sipped on the beer, feeling lightheaded. She leaned her head into Jeremy's shoulder. "This is so good." She slurred, giggling.

She slurred, giggling. "Wait...where did everyone else go?" Jamie looked around confused.

"I dunno." Jeremy stood up, taking Jamie's arm. "Wanna go for a walk?""Sure." Jamie leaned into his side, letting him help her. They walked deep into the woods, Jamie left watching the full moon in awe. "It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Yes you are." Jeremy smiled, stroking her arm. "Where did you come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where did you come from? Where did your family come from?"

"Mystic Falls." She giggled, thinking her response was clever. She didn't miss the confusion on Jeremy's face. The Vikings settled here first, you know." She smirked. "It's a story for another time."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have my brother. My father died when I was very young though, so he raised me as his own. His mother had six other children total, but the ones who are still alive have helped raise me. They think of me as a niece, rather than their bastard brother's kid sister. I don't know who my mother was though."

"Wow. I guess I understand what you mean. Alaric is like my dad, except my parents only died about three years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Jeremy wrapped his arm around Jamie, looking up to the sky. "Damon likes to think he has some responsibility over me too."

Jamie giggled at the thought of Jeremy having to answer to Damon. She could only imagine the stress and sarcasm Damon would suffer through. "Do you hear that?" Jeremy stopped dead in his track, worry in his eyes. "Oh no. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Jamie started to panic, her heart racing. "I don't-"

"Mystic Falls is a weird place. I don't have time to explain, it's not really safe." He started to move quickly, dragging Jamie behind him.

A loud piercing howl echoed through the woods, and Jamie froze. "Oh god. Jeremy, we shouldn't have come out here." She grabbed Jeremy's bicep, still a bit dizzy and tipsy, and took off for the opposite direction. She squealed when she noticed the giant werewolf sliding in front of her. She whimpered, noticing his golden yellow eyes glaring at her full of anger. She couldn't help but notice the veins running under his eyes. She couldn't breathe. She could make out the features of her papa, and immediately she trembled.

"Jamie?" Jeremy's voice cracked, but Jamie felt a sudden hot pain down her spine causing her to fall to the floor. She tilted her head back staring at the werewolf, his eyes burning into hers. She felt her bones break, but within seconds-she was a white pup. "What the fuck?" Jeremy mumbled. He stumbled backwards, taking in the sight of the giant werewolf, towering over the white pup who used to be Jamie.

"Niklaus!" Jeremy flinched, turning immediately to Elijah Mikaelson. "Leave the Gilbert. You have broken the curse. Take me to our family." Jeremy couldn't move as he watched the two brothers inch closer together, Niklaus growling as Jamie whimpered. "Go home, Niklaus or I will finish what I started." Niklaus growled deeper, as he slowly bowed, taking the pup into his hands. He bared his teeth to Jeremy once more, before sprinting away.

"What were you doing with Jamie?" Elijah took a threatening step towards Jeremy, and he immediately flinched at Elijah's tone.

"Nothing. We were just going for a walk."

Elijah took a quick glance at Jeremy's wrist and smiled. "I see you're not wearing your vervain anymore." In a flash he held Jeremy's face in his hand, forcing Jeremy to look at him. "Tell me the truth."

"I like her. I invited her to come to a party with me and we were drinking. I wanted to sober us up, so we went for a walk."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Jamie Mikaelson."

"What is her relationship to the Originals?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know about her?"

"I know she is almost 14. She has a brother who basically adopted her as his own. Her father died when she was young, and she is not aware of who her mother is. That's basically all I know."

"When did you invite her to the party?"

"This morning."

"You are in her classes? You are older than she, are you not?"

"I am older, but I saw her at the Grill."

"Thank you. You will go home, forget that you and I had this conversation. You will forget everything you witnessed with Jamie and Niklaus."

"I will go home and forget this conversation and what happened with Niklaus and Jamie."

"Good boy." Elijah fixed his cuff link, letting the boy run from him. He shook his head, running his hand over his face. _What am I going to do with that girl,_ he groaned. He glanced behind him, and sped off towards the house-not really wanting to deal with Niklaus or Jamie...


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize this has taken so long! School has been really rough. I am also trying to pick a direction I want to take this story. Thank you for holding on! I'm also thinking of starting a new one that goes in a different direction.**

She felt the warmth of the fire in front of her, yawning. She opened her eyes slowly, her lids heavy with exhaustion. She then groaned softly, her memory shattered from the night before. All she remembered was being with Jeremy at the Lockwood's but that was about it. She slowly got up, her head pounding with a massive hangover. She looked over her shoulder and noticed her papa fast asleep, covered by only a sheet. The sun came through the trees, and her heart nearly stopped when she heard the twigs breaking under the feet.

"Hello Jamielyn." Elijah cocked his brow, staring down his nose at the clearly frightened girl in front of him.

"Good morning, Uncle." She muttered, biting her lip.

"Do you want to explain to me what happened last night?"

"Umm…not really?" She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, causing Elijah to scowl in disproval.

"Do you not remember?"

"I remember a little." She replied honestly.

"I expect that would be the alcohol." Klaus growled, his voice thick.

"Papa—"

"Meyla, you will speak only when spoken to." He growled once more, boring into her eyes, causing Jamie to sink into Elijah.

"Now Niklaus—"

"No Elijah. She will learn to obey me."

"I'm not your dog." Jamie muttered, quickly putting her hand over her mouth. With her eyes wide, she chanced a peek at Niklaus—his face sour and staring directly in her direction.

Niklaus smiled slightly, folding his hands in his lap. "Is that what you think, meyla? Come here." He motioned the boulder next to him, his brow slightly raised, a smirk hidden in his expression.

"I don't want to." She whispered, hugging Elijah's arm.

"Jamielyn Eleanor, you will come to me right NOW!" Klaus roared, his eyes golden with fury. He bared his teeth and Jamie immediately shifted into a white pup, running to Klaus' feet. He knelt down, but she growled at him—backing away. He grabbed the back of her neck, holding her into the ground before he swatted her on the tail three times—hard, causing her to yelp and growl. He picked her up by the back of her neck, holding her close to him—nose to nose. She bared her teeth and Klaus immediately popped her snout. "That is the last time you growl at me." He warned, Jamie whining. "You WILL obey me. Is that understood little wolf?"

Jamie barked in response, and Klaus pulled her into his chest, cuddling her. "Good. Now that's settled." Jamie jumped up, licking his cheek.

Elijah scoffed, shaking his head at his brother and his clear personality to lead.

"I don't understand why she is turning."

"She turns when her alpha does." Klaus explained casually. "I don't know how deep the bond goes, but I intend to test it." Klaus kissed the top of Jamie's head, scratching behind her ears. "She's mine and I'm going to protect her, but she will know her place."

"I understand brother."

"What are you going to do about the Salvatores'?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going back to that hunter's apartment. I need to see Katerina."

"Klaus-our family."

"I will reunite us, brother. Only in due time." He winked, carrying Jamie against his chest before leaving Elijah behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie bit her lip and traced the stain on the carpet with her toe. She didn't exactly know for certain where the stain originated from, but she found solace in losing herself to the scars of her home. She heard the crackling of the leaves in the tree behind her and nearly lost her breath to see Jeremy outside of her window. She glanced over at her alarm clock flashing 8:01 AM. "Hey," he whispered. "Can I come in?"

"Um...sure." She mouthed. She motioned for him to be quiet and helped him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to know that you were okay!" Jeremy sat next to her, grabbing her soft hands in his.

"But...how?" Jamie looked up at him, confused. "How do you remember?"

Jeremy bit his lip and showed her his bracelet wrapped around his ankle. "It's laced with vervain. I can't be compelled. Elijah, the man from the party, knew about it so I had it moved just in case." Jeremy looked behind him and gestured towards the window. "Let's get out of here."

"What about school?" Jamie asked in a hushed whisper.

"Let's not go." Jeremy winked, stood up and took her hand. Jamie's heart began to race, but she took a deep breath and decided to go with him knowing the Originals wouldn't suspect her absence.

"I'm getting a little hungry. Man, it's already close to 3! I can't believe we walked all over Mystic Falls." Jeremy smiled, tossing a bottle of water to Jamie.

"I know. I have to make sure I'm home by 5, or my uncle will know something is up." Jamie rolled her eyes, pulling her wild hair into a messy ponytail.

Jeremy smiled, taking her hand. "Your uncle? Not your dad?"

"Well, my papa doesn't really pay attention to my schooling unless I'm in trouble. My uncle is more of a pain-in-the-ass when it comes to me. Making sure I eat, learn manners, get an education—all that. He's more fatherly if you really think about it."

"Ah, well hopefully he doesn't catch us. I didn't want to go to school anyway, so I'm glad I got a partner." Jeremy smiled, kissing Jamie's hand.

Jamie blushed, suddenly taking in her surroundings. "Wait, where are we?"

"This is the Salvatore Boarding House. It's owned by Damon and Stefan."

"Right." Jamie chewed the inside of her lip, remembering the two vampires.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jeremy asked, sitting on the steps leading to the door.

"Shoot." Jamie sat next to him, looking into his brown eyes.

"What do you know about the supernatural world? I know you have to be a werewolf. I saw that."

Jamie closed her eyes, looking away from him. She didn't even know how to formulate her own story into words. "Long story short, my father was a leader of a werewolf pack and was killed by a vengeful vampire when I was small. My brother found me in the middle of it all and took me in."

"He killed my aunt Jenna." Jeremy whispered, looking at the ground.

"What?" Jamie's heart stopped, turning her full attention to him.

"What do you know about the ritual?" Jeremy asked.

"Not really a whole lot, just that papa was trying to break his curse." Jamie felt a pang of guilt, but she didn't want to ruin her newfound relationship with him by admitting she knew everything.

"Wait, how old are you? I get confused."

"Uhh, well I've been 13 for about 600 years. I've slowly been aging

"I'm sorry—did you say five hundred years?" Jeremy's eyes widened and Jamie couldn't help but laugh at his innocence.

"Yes." Jamie giggled. "I'm actually close to 1,000 but Papa and my Uncle Elijah are always telling me that mentally I'm a child. It drives me nuts sometimes."

The door behind the two suddenly opened and they were surprised to see Alaric and Damon standing behind them. "Ah, little Gilbert. You just don't go away do you?" Damon smirked, earning a slap from Alaric.

"What are you doing here Jeremy?" Alaric asked. "Hi Jamie."

"Hi, Mr. Saltzman." Jamie blushed and glanced down at her shoes. Mr. Saltzman was her favorite teacher, but lately she hadn't been doing her best in his class.

"Did you finish that paper for me, Jamie?" Alaric raised a brow, crossing his arms. "I was expecting to see you in class this morning."

"I am almost finished with it." Jamie lied, squirming under Alaric's glare. "I can meet you in the morning."

"I'll be calling your father to come join you."

"Please don't." Jamie begged, not caring that Jeremy and Damon were witnessing her moment of weakness. "I'll finish the assignment, Mr. Saltzman."

Instead of relieving her, Alaric just nodded off to his best friend, and motioned for the two kids to follow him to his car. "I'll take you home Jamie. Let's go."

Jamie groaned, slouching in the back with her head against the window.

Jamie bit her lip, her nerves at full flight as she walked up to the door of her home. She took a deep breath and looked over at Alaric's stern expression. He reached forward and knocked on the door loudly. Jamie wasn't surprised to see one of the new vampire minions answering the door. The young vampire smiled at Jamie and motioned for her to come in. "Mr. Saltzman, please..." Jamie trailed off noticing Elijah casually fixing his tie, leaning against the parlor doorway.

"Please, come in." He cleared his throat and led the way into the parlor. Alaric stood behind the couch.

"I'm not going to stay here long. I don't want any problems—I'm here as a teacher, not a hunter. I'm here as a teacher and we really should talk about Jamie's school work." Alaric crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "She's been missing assignments, ditching classes, and I found her in front of the Salvatore boarding house. With the new threats going on, I thought I'd bring her home."

"I see. Well thank you. I can assure you that it will no longer be an issue." Elijah flashed a polite smile and showed Alaric out. Jamie's heart fluttered.

"Jamielyn, what do you have to say for yourself?" Elijah glared at Jamie, his eyes burning with anger.

"School is boring, Uncle 'Lijah. I hate it. I just always feel bored and I found a friend I really like." Jamie kept her head down, afraid to see Elijah's expression.

"You are a child, Jamielyn and school is important. We have a reputation to uphold and we need the cover. Civilians will be suspicious of a child not in school, and quite frankly just because you've been in this age forever, your maturity level remains. How is it that you still do not know your history, arithmetics, or reading? You remain in school because education will save you. How many times must I tell you THAT YOU ARE TO REMAIN IN SCHOOL?" Elijah roared. Jamie sunk into the couch, wishing and praying she could be invisible. "Now, I would like to know where you've been all day?"

Jamie froze, biting her lip once more. She could feel her palms sweat under Elijah's stare, but she couldn't bring herself to admit her crime. "Now." She heard Elijah growl.

Jamie felt her blood boil and she squared up her jaw and stared intently at her uncle. "You know what, Uncle Elijah—You're not the boss of me! Yes I'm a child and yes, I'm in school. But I am NOT stupid! I know how to take care of myself and if I don't want to go to school, then I don't fucking have to!"

Jamie felt a huge weight lift off her chest, immediately replaced with fear as her reality of the situation finally settled. Elijah no longer his his anger and she knew he was about to put her in her place. She took a step back and cringed when she walked into something hard. She quickly turned around and was rendered speechless at the sight of Klaus. "Hi Papa." She mustered out, her voice shaking. He said nothing as he grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her to the small chair nearby. "Papa no, please." She whined, pulling away from him.

Klaus said nothing, his expression hard. He yanked her shorts and her underwear down to her knees and pulled her over his knee. Focusing on her sit spots, he laid down hard swat after swat, switching from her left cheek and her right. "If I ever, and I mean ever, hear you speak that way to your uncle again..." He let the threat hang in the air and Jamie cried at the anger vibrating through Klaus' words. Jamie cried heartily and Klaus ignored her cries, spanking her with most of his strength. He was determined to make this count, shocked at her blatant disrespect and behavior. "Are you listening to me, meyla?"

"Yes sir." Jamie cried, wiping snot from her face.

"I want you in that corner right now." He ordered, no sympathy ringing in his voice. Klaus replaced her underwear, letting her up from his lap. Jamie immediately obeyed, knowing Klaus had reached the end of his patience. "Elijah, I am spanking her for the way she spoke to you and her disobedience. I would like you to handle the punishment for the schooling. If I were you though, I'd give her a hiding, brother."

"I would agree, brother."

"Elijah, give me your belt."

Jamie could feel Elijah's brow arch. "Yes brother."

"Jamie." Klaus' hard words stung Jamie's heart. She turned to him as he guided her over the arm of the couch. Once again, Klaus barely said anything as he lowered her panties. He started in hard, laying stripe after stripe across her sit spots, bottom, and thighs—she cried, begging him to stop but he hardened his ears and heart to her pleas. He gave her a total of 30 lashes, satisfied to see her bottom a dark shade of crimson. He rubbed her back and carried Jamie over to the couch sitting her in his lap. "Meyla?"

"Yes sir?" She sniffled.

"You are never to disrespect one of us again like that, is that understood?"

"Yes papa." Jamie laid her head against Klaus's chest, crying as he held her.

"If you hanging out with the Gilbert child is going to be a recurring issue, you won't see him anymore. I know you need friends and you like him, but your family comes first. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Don't make me regret this."

Jamie snuck a small smile and buried her head in his chest. "Thank you papa. I'm sorry for my behavior."

"You need to apologize to your uncle." She looked up to Klaus, his sternness set in his eyes and jaws.

The guilt circled in her stomach as she turned to see her uncle leaning against the door frame. His anger had diminished, but Jamie knew he was still upset. She got off Klaus' lap, not caring she was only in her underwear and slowly made her way to him. "I'm sorry for what I said to you Uncle Elijah. I know you care about me and I shouldn't have behaved that way." She stared at her toes, tears starting to form again.

"I forgive you, sweetheart. We shall talk about your schooling tomorrow though, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

Elijah wrapped his arms around her and suddenly she felt safe.

Jamie laid on her stomach, her bottom on fire. Klaus had not spanked her like that in a very long time. She still felt guilty for how she acted, but she knew she was forgiven. She picked up her phone and saw a text from Jeremy.

JG: Hey! Are u alright? I'm sorry about ric.

JK: It's ok. I get it.

JG: up for an adventure tonite?

JK: Hmm what kind of adventure?

JG: Some of us are going to the lake house. Wanna go?

JK: I need to ask my dad. I'm in trouble and don't really want to add more to his list.

JG: Cool Lemme know.

Jamie sighed, tossing her phone to the side. She put on sweat pants and head downstairs, cringing every time to she moved her bottom. "Papa?"

"In here." She walked in to him painting another one of his masterpieces. "Good morning, meyla."

"Hi Papa." She kissed him on his cheek. "Papa, I was invited to the lake house with a group of friends. May I please go?"

Klaus raised a brow and lowered his paint brush. "Who are the friends?"

"Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, and a few others. Please papa? It's not like they don't already know you'll cut their hearts out if something happens to me." She smirked, watching as he smiled.

"Fine. You are to be home by six tomorrow because you need to see Elijah. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She grumbled. On the one hand, she was very excited to go but she didn't want the punishment from Elijah hanging over her head. She decided to forget about it and ran upstairs to pack.


End file.
